Tamora Monroe
Tamora Monore była jednym z głównych charakterów w sezonie 6B. Jej działania wzięły się od ataku Bestii z Gévaudan . Jej przyjaciele zostali zbici przez Bestię, a ona pozostawiona samej sobie. Osobowość Tamora Monroe z początku sprawiała wrażenie osoby miłej i chętnej do pomocy. Jednakże szybko się okazało, że pod przykrywką szkolnej pedagog.. Tamora nie zwracała uwagi na wiek istot nadprzyrodzonych i ludzi. Monroe była także bezlitosna i okrutna gdyż nie sprawiało jej problemów torturowanie wilkołaków, zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie. Widać to na przykładzie Jiang'a i Tierney dwóch osieroconych Omeg ze stada Satomi oraz Ethana. Była także hipokrytką gdyż domagała się przekazania jej i jej armii Jiang'a i Tierney za zabicie co najmniej dwójki jej ludzi podczas gdy to ona i jej armia zaatakowali ich stado w pierwszej kolejności. Relacje Gerard Argent Tamora na początku darzyła Gerarda zaufaniem. Była mu wdzięczna za uratowanie jej od Bretta oraz za udzielanie jej wiedzy i wskazówek na temat świata nadprzyrodzonego. Jednakże z czasem Monroe zaczęła coraz mniej lubić niektóre z jego metod, na przykład to, że nie miał oporów przed wysłaniem Nolana na zabicie Liama, wiedząc, że może zginąć. Drugim ważnym momentem w jej relacji z Gerardem była rozmowa, jaką miała z szeryfem Stilinkim. Szeryf próbował jej przekazać prawdę o nim, poprzez pokazanie zdjęcia wyłowionego Matta z rzeki, zmasakrowane ciała niektórych łowców, zabitych podczas szczytu pokojowego między Gerardem a Deucalionem, oraz poprzez powiedzenie historii Bestii. Tamora z początku zdawała się być wszystkim poruszona i nawet powiedziała, że nie ufa Gerardowi całkowicie, lecz trzyma z nim, bo chce wygrać wojnę. W odcinku Broken Glass powiedziała tłumowi zebranemu w zbrojowni Gerarda, że dzięki niemu, mają broń, amunicję, a co najważniejsze mają siebie, co wskazuje na to, że wróciło jej zaufanie do Gerarda. Starszy łowca nawet bardziej ufał jej, niż swojej córce Kate, z ostatnim pociskiem z żółtego tojadu, co rozwścieczyło Kate. Nie jest wiadome, jak zareagowała na jego śmierć, oraz czy w ogóle jest świadoma jego śmierci. Scott McCall Tamora otwarcie nienawidzi Scotta. Obwinia go o pozostawienie jej na pewną śmierć z rąk Bestii byle by tylko on i jego stado mogli utrzymać ich sekret w tajemnicy (co było nieprawdą). Podczas spotkania pokojowego Scott chciał zrozumieć, co motywuje Tamorę do nienawiści do świata nadprzyrodzonego. Tamora wprost go oskarżyła o to, że nie zrobił nic, by powstrzymać Kanimę, składanie ofiar z ludzi czy działania Bestii. Scott powiedział, że zrobili wszystko, by uratować jak najwięcej ludzi. Tamora mu nie uwierzyła, mimo że mówił prawdę. Później Tamora starała się zrobić wszystko, by zabić Scotta i postrzeliła go pociskiem z żółtym tojadem. Dzięki Derekowi, Scott nie umarł. Lydia Martin Tamora zna nadnaturalny status Lydii. Można odnieść wrażenie, że zazdrościła jej umiejętności Banshee. Była zaciekawiona tym, jak działa jej zdolność do przewidywania, kto umrze następny. Lydia próbowała ją przekonać do koegzystencji między istotami nadprzyrodzonymi a ludźmi. Podczas spotkania pokojowego, gdy Tamora chciała spróbować zabić Scotta, Lydia sie pojawiła i była gotowa do walki przeciw niej. Liam Dunbar Z początku Tamora wydawała się przyjaźnie nastawiona do Liama i reszty uczniów. Udzielała mu porad na temat wyboru przedmiotów, nawet zachęciła go do wzięcia trudniejszego do nauki hiszpańskiego, niż łaciny. Po śmierci Bretta, Liam był otwarcie gnębiony w szkole. Dlatego by ukryć się gdzieś przed śledzącymi go Gabem i Nolanem, wybrał się do pokoju Tamory udając, że potrzebuje pilnie porady. W czasie rozmowy Liam zauważył książki na temat świata nadprzyrodzonego, a także zadrapanie na szyi pedagog. Zapytał się jej, skąd się ów zadrapanie wzięło, co wywołało bardzo niekomfortową rozmowę. W jej czasie Liam się zorientował, że Tamora jest nowym łowcą. Zrezygnowany opuścił jej gabinet i od razu powiadomił o tym Scotta. Od tamtej pory ich relacje były niemalże wrogie, co widać w odcinku The Wolves of War, gdzie łowczyni nakazuje zastrzelić zarówno Liama i Gaeb'a, byleby tylko zabić młodą Betę, co pokazuje ile była w stanie poświęcić by go zabić. Corey Na początku, podobnie jak w przypadku Liama, pedagog chciała zrobić wrażenie osoby chętnej do pomocy. Jednakże z biegiem wydarzeń, zaczęli odnosić się do siebie wrogo, a nawet Tamora nie miała oporów przed zamordowaniem Corey'a w czasie walki w szpitalu. Nolan Na początku Tamora sprawiała wrażenie osoby zatroskanej przejściami Nolana i jego problemami. Wkręciła go do kręgu łowców, licząc, że stanie się taki jak ona. Jednakże bardzo szybko Tamora się rozczarowała, gdyż Nolan nie miał morderczego instynktu w stosunku do istot nadprzyrodzonych. Nie był chętny do ich zabijania. Nolan nie wytrzymał presji z jej strony i przeszedł na stronę wilkołaków. Gabe Gabe był bardzo oddanym łowcą z jej kręgu. Bardzo poważnie podchodził do wydzielonych mu przez nią zadań. Gdy Tamora rozkazała mu zabić Edgara, wykonał jej polecenie. Gabe także chętnie wziął udział w jej lekcji w zbrojowni, gdzie Tamora torturowała Ethana. Jednakże duży poziom lojalności z jego strony nie dało mu wiele, gdyż Tamora bez żadnego oporu rozkazała strzelić do Liama i Gabe'a (gdy oboje walczyli w szpitalu), byle by tylko mogła ona spełnić swój cel. Ciekawostki * Jej irracjonalne zachowanie w stosunku do istot nadprzyrodzonych wynika z jej zadrości. Widać to, gdy napada na Bretta, rozmawia z Lydią oraz gdy torturuje Ethana. Wydaje się, że sama chce być istotą nadprzyrodzoną ze względu na ich umiejętności do uzdrawiania się oraz nadludzką siłę i zmysły. Po ataku Bestii poczuła się słaba, a tego w sobie bardzo nienawidzi. Jej zazdrość doprowadziła ją do nienawiści. * Jej siatka łowców, obecnie jest w skali globalnej i popiera ją tysiące ludzi na całym świecie. Nawigacja Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Łowcy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania